Barricades' Found love
by BarricadeXBumblebee123
Summary: This here is just a fan girl story, to where I put myself in this place. I just love Barricade but I do NOT! Fantizie about him. I did this in school for a project and got an A in the class. I hope that you all enjoy this romantic Story with Barricade in it. There will me more chapters to come! I am looking forward to making this a good story! PLEASE DO NOT USE! OR COPY!
1. A New Start

Chapter 1: A New Start.

You would figure on a normal day in Las Vegas, Nevada they would have noticed the cop car sigh and relax on all four of its wheels. Sitting outside the coffee shop where the girl held her normal job, he watched her for the seventh night in a row. It seemed just like a normal day (no one really cared) but all this cop car was focusing on was this girl, the subject of his mission, but mainly his real entertainment. She was not necessarily a threat for the Decepticons or Autobots, but she did have a rare ability that he had not seen in any other humans. When Barricade noticed this girl, her ability and the potential she possessed, Barricade had spent the last several days doing just that. This girl was constantly harassed by customers that found her a tad bit _too _friendly. The manager would finally catch on and send the customers out of the store. This girl was only 5'9'', she looked to be an average weight for a woman. As she walked around more in the shop most people would suspect her to be 19 or just a teen, but she was only 21.

Barricade did notice a trend with the harassers; they were all human males and in their late teens to twenties. On some occasions he would conjure up his ''human form'' and walk into the coffee shop to scare the boys, which the girl accepted gratefully and offered him anything on the menu for free. He would politely refuse, (since he did not not need human food or drinks to sustain his life.) and leave the coffee shop for the night. It was near the end of her shift for the night and a group of the regular harassers was just walking into the coffee shop for the night. He sat inside his original form, with his "human form" activated, to watch them and take action if necessary; however the manager saw them first and removed them from the building. He said something to the girl and she smiled, shaking her head. Barricade watched as she looked down at the watch she was wearing and walked in the back, beginning to take off her pale pink apron. His internal sensor said it was 12:01 am. He searched around the area and didn't see the harassers, but had a feeling they would be waiting for her. Barricade took notice as the bells on the door rang signifying she was walking out the door.

"Really Mac," she said halfway out the door, "I'll be _fine_. Look, if you need I'll message you once I'm home, okay?" With a gentle smile she walked out the door and began walking her mile walk journey to her house. With her bag on her shoulder she walked quietly as if she had once been trained for some occasions such as these. Suddenly before she went past the alleyway she paused. Barricade had heard the clang too. Using his "human form" he drove over to where she was paused and rolled down the window. However, he was not quick enough, for once he was there, she had started walking again and just as soon as she took her first step she was pulled into the alleyway. Turning on his sirens, Barricade whipped around the corner to see someone already was holding her with a knife to her throat demanding money. Until the criminal realized he was hearing a siren. He ran, throwing the girl onto the ground first. Barricade used his ''human form'' to step out of the car. She looked up at the young dark haired officer and recognized him immediately. He grabbed her arm and lifted her with a gentle grip. Even in his ''human form'' Barricade now knew he had to be careful with the girl. He knew if he used too much force, he could scare her. He did not want that in the least.

"Are you okay?" he asked using a soft, but yet stern baritone voice he had found on the internet. Her face momentarily flushed and Barricade wondered why her face did such a thing, but he figured to look into it later.

"I am, thank you. If you weren't here, I could have sworn you could have been looking at a dead body" She mustered a small smile, but Barricade raised an eye-brow at what she just said. Soon realizing the facts could have been true, he gave a small smile back. She looked at the side of his car. "...To punish and Enslave?" She looked at him.

"It's just a little saying I always used." He spoke softly, she smiled and nodded a little bit. "...I'm Officer Cadence," he said putting his hand out to her, but the smile remained. He had read from several sources that in America it was customary to shake hands when first meeting. "Call me Cade, though."

"Cade, thank you for helping me again; that's the second time you have helped me avoid those nasty people. My name is Danielle" she said shaking his hand. The moment their hands touched, Barricade's ''human form'' had a feeling to almost disappear. It took a lot of energy to keep it up.

"Danielle," he said smiling; he gave a soft sigh and released her hand. He didn't want to ask her this next question anymore, but under the charade of the cop knew he had to. "Would you like a ride home?"

"You don't have to if you're on the job..." she said sheepishly...looking at his uniform

"I insist, besides I just got off my shift, so I guess I'm free." he said keeping the smile on his face.

"Are you sure?..." she asked and he nodded. He was actually slightly hoping that she would accept the offer or at least question it once again."...Okay," she said and he led her back to the car opening his door for her. She softly sat in. At the slight pressure of her presence in the car, it took a lot for him not to shake or move. After all he didn't want to scare this human. Shutting his door he jogged over to the driver's side, opened the door, moved his laptop to the side and slid in. Putting the car into reverse he pulled back out onto the street.

"What is your address?" he asked even though he was already aware of where she had lived. He didn't want to make anything seem weird.

"1283 Martin Ave. It's a white house with homemade shudders on it. You can't really miss it." she said. Barricade hated humans, as a whole but also as a Decepticon. Under the charade of a police officer he had transported several humans before; none of those experiences had been pleasant. Most would have been knocked out or would have had a broken limb, none of which he cared for. However this girl riding in his passenger seat created heat in his core and felt the cables near his spark pull. It was about that time that Barricade realized that he was going a bit too fast and slowed down, taking a right on the street and slowly drove up the avenue. "Right here," she said and he stopped outside the house, right near a 2010 Mustang, he smiled mentally seeing the car. He parked the car near the other Mustang and sat there.

"Thank you again," she said with a small smile on her face, softly looking over to him. "I hope I'll see you again soon." She began to shift around looking for her bags, once she had them; Barricade didn't want to have her leave and be alone. He turned and placed a hand over her's. He felt her heart rate rise just a little bit.

"I was just wondering why you don't ever file a police report on that man. I would have if I was in your position." he said his voice serious and her heartbeat slowing back to its regular pace.

"I don't know why, I guess I haven't seen a real threat yet. But after what just happened you know I will." she said finally, shifting to face him and he couldn't contain the shiver she caused so the whole car shake. She gasped a bit and sat back in the seat a bit, shifting against the leather seat.

"What was that?" she asked nervously.

"A tremor maybe." he said shifting to look out the window. This human was destroying his harsh defenses and had no idea. He had known she had abilities but this was unexpected. He shifted back to face her and leaned over to her and rested his hand on her cheek.

"Get some sleep, you need it." he whispered and she looked into his eyes, then a quizzical look appeared on her face.

"Cade," she said so silent it was barely audible.

"Hmm?" he said closing his eyes at her voice. They quickly opened when her hand touched his face, gently stroking his hair on his face, he looked like he had shaved but she knew that it was growing back.

"Why don't you come inside for some tea? I could use some company" she asked so innocently he couldn't help but smile at this strange femme. _Human femme_. The doors unlocked and she opened the door. Stepping out the door she turned back to face him.

"Alright" He smirked at her briefly and shut his form down and opened his door, stepping out. He walked over to her. Her face had flushed again once he steped up to her.

"Ok. Well come on in." she said with an embarrassed smile and walking to the house. He followed her staying only a few steps behind, but once she stopped to look around the trellis. He stopped as well and looked; she saw that her one window was broken. A loud noise came from inside the house and she backed up a little bit, Barricade had his right hand out for her, while his other was on his gun.

"Were you expecting anyone to be home?" He asked with a worried tone. She huddled behind him.

"No, I wasn't. I live alone." She looked up at him, he looked back at her and nodded.

"Alright. Stay here." He spoke quickly and started for the broken window. Once he arrived at the window, he heard a shuffling noise come from inside. He cleared his throat a little bit, and looked around before grabbing a hold of the frame of the window. Quickly he hopped up and slipped inside the house. Once he was in, he saw that she was robbed and stood. _" Looks like there was something this human wanted...but..what.." _he thought to himself. After seeing many boxes and glass broken, he noted that a lot of her jewels were taken along with what seemed to be a cross. He walked around, gun drawn and walked upstairs to where the noises were coming from. Once he entered the master bedroom he saw the man who had broken in. "Alright, hands where I can see them" the man didn't respond but tossed one of the many jewelry boxes at him and ran. Barricade chased him right downstairs. He almost had him when he tripped over a wire that was hooked up to the stereo system. The man escaped, Barricade and ran down the street, Barricade stood and walked out the front door cursing himself mentally. Danielle ran up to him and looked at him.

"What happened?" She asked a bit worried for him. He merely looked at her with a small frown. Then sighed.

"He got away..." He looked down and shook his head. " ...You sure you still want to stay here, after what just happened? You can stay with me. I have an extra room back at my home." He asked looking at her, not sure whether or not she would accept.

" I'm sure. After all, This isn't the first time this happened to me." She said with a small frown on her face. Then she walked into the home and looked at the damage. Barricade walked in behind her and sighed.

"Well. Let me help you clean up." He offered, she turned around and nodded to him.

"Alright." She smiled back at him, turned and set her bag down on the "Love-seat" and started to clean. Barricade helped her, noticing she had a small collection of crimson roses. _ " Hehe, looks like this human femme has more unexpected things to her than what I anticipated." _He thought to himself.

After a few hours, they both got the house cleaned. Danielle asked if he wouldn't mind if he stayed a few extra hours, and despite his Decepticon ways to hate humans. He accepted. They both rested on the couch sipping a glass of tea. Barricade had called in the robbery and told the supervisor that he would investigate into it. Once a few moments passed, Barricade wondered more about this human femme. But snapped back into reality when she shifted a bit, brushing his leg with her's.

"...I should get going, you have a long shift again I presume." He said, after finishing his tea. Soon looking over to her.

" Yea, I do. Maybe you and I could meet up, whenever you have off." She said, looking over at him giving him a soft smile.

" Sure..." He stood, smiling. Danielle stood up after he did, and walked him to the door. "...Get some rest, Danielle, you need it." He smiled placing a large hand on her shoulder. Her face flushed again and she nodded.

" You to Cade. Sleep well." She said smiling and patted his hand, it took a lot for him not to vanish right then and there. With a smile he left, Danielle remained at the door, and waved to him as he left.

_" Hmmm...I wonder" _He thought to himself soon deactivating his "human form". Once he was clear of all human civilization, he arrived on a hill and shifted to his real form. Standing at a towering 18 foot tall, and looked up at the moon. He shuddered at the emptiness inside him, realizing that the human femme, somehow made him change a little bit. _" ...Slag, primus curse me now. That human did something to me. Tch, What am I saying, I'm a Decepticon for pitsake! Ugh...Never again will I do that, but...but she did do something to me no femme has..." _He talked out softly in his native tongue. He sat down and leaned against a nearby tree and shifted a sigh through his air vents. He sat there for the rest of the night wondering what this human has done to him.

Danielle had slept well that night dreaming of Officer Cadence and his warm face and deep, soothing voice. Even in her dreams, though she could not avoid his lingering stare and his muddy reddish brown eyes. She felt safe around him, she knew it was odd for her to even dream of this type of thing.

But what Danielle doesn't know about Barricade is what he really is. After all, most things are meant to be seen when the time is right. Soon her life and Barricade's lives will change, no matter how scary or weird it is. Their worlds will collide and change drastically, but that's meant for a different time.

~~~_To be continued...~~~_


	2. Truth For Told

Chapter 2: The Truth For Told.

Danielle had woken up when her alarm had gone off the next morning. After getting dressed in her casual clothes, a normal T-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. She set out for breakfast, after receiving a phone call from her old friend Courtney. Courtney told Danielle she missed her and wanted to see how her old friend was doing, however when Danielle asked how Courtney got her number she muttered something about it being classified. Danielle had a strange feeling she had an ulterior motive. As Danielle left her house, she noticed the cop car sitting unoccupied down the street. Unfortunately she wasn't going in that direction so she wouldn't be able to see if it was Cade's car. She turned in the opposite direction and began her walk immediately turning the corner at the end of her block. The small café wasn't too far away from where she lived and since she didn't own a car she had to just leave early to walk or take a cab. She walked down the street and turned the corner, arriving at a cafe a little bit early. Waiting for Courtney was proving to be difficult for her especially after she thought she saw Cade's car on more than one occasion.

The Officer - and his parting comment - was affecting the way she was seeing things. Sighing at herself for the childish crush she had formed on the kind officer, she thanked the waitress as the younger girl gave her the warm coffee she had ordered. After her third sip, Courtney showed up wearing her normal clothing, cargo pants and a green tank top, with two "Dog tags''. She soon noticed that Courtney was not alone and instead being followed by a blonde male who looked like he was straight from the model magazines. Danielle could barely look away after seeing his eyes which were a bright blue; brighter than she could ever remember seeing.

"Danielle!" Courtney exclaimed upon seeing her. She stood to embrace her but was nearly knocked over by her force. She was taller now, she noticed, standing almost a head taller than Danielle.

"Hi Court," she said and pulled up a third chair for the unnamed young adult accompanying her realized she had not introduced the two and beamed with happiness.

"Danielle, this is my boyfriend Brandon," he said, "Brandon this is Danielle. Now shake hands and let's get some food, I'm starving!" Danielle laughed at her friend and stuck her hand out to shake Brandon's.

"You don't have to call me Danielle, by the way," she said as he looked at her hand, "You can call me Cross if you forget my name or… Whatever else you can think of that involves my name. Relax I don't bite, I _promise_." She felt as though she was rambling, but she was nervous. Finally he put out his hand offering a small smile. When their hands touched she noticed he jumped slightly like he had been shocked and dropped his hand away from hers. That was the second man in two days that had reacted like that from her touch. Almost like how Danielle met Cade, but she just let it slide as if she just merely shocked Brandon or not.

"Sorry," said Brandon finally speaking and Danielle realized that if he sang he would probably have been a tenor. His soft voice was soothing as he spoke again, "I didn't expect your hands to be so..uh...you know...soft."

"Oh well, It's okay," she said adding a smile to her features. Brandon blushed and she giggled sitting back into her seat once again. Listening only partially to Courtney's order Danielle looked around the area, no longer seeing cop cars anywhere.

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked and Danielle jumped slightly.

"What's got you so jumpy Danielle?" asked Courtney as soon as the waitress walked away. Danielle could have sworn she heard the waitress muttering about how they might have to shut the store down to restock after Courtney left.

"I feel like I'm being watched. It's so weird." she said quietly not realizing that she had spoken out loud. Brandon immediately scooted closer to her and began looking around the area.

"Courtney as soon as the waitress gets back with the food we need to leave," Brandon said as Danielle spotted the familiar cop car.

"No we should be safe," Danielle said positive in her trust from the friendly police officer, "Cade's cruiser is right over there, he wouldn't let anything happen to us."

"You know him?" said Brandon looking back at the cruiser recognizing it immediately.

"Yeah, he's helped me out a couple of times," she said, "I had some boys bothering me and he saved me last night when they attacked." Courtney and Brandon looked at each other then back at Danielle. She had no idea the danger she was in.

"Here's your food," said the waitress just setting the tray on the table.

"Thanks can we get the check for that? As soon as you can," Courtney said and Brandon noticed the cop car was gone.

"He's gone. Leave her some money and let's get out of here," he said and stood up.

"Are you going to be back in town soon so we can hang out again," she asked remaining seated. Courtney offered her a hand.

"Danielle, you're in a lot of danger. Cade isn't a cop. Trust me please," said Courtney as she stood.

"I don't understand. If he isn't a cop then why does he have a cruiser and wear the uniform?" she said not believing Courtney, for she did have a habit to lie a little bit.

"Please Danielle; I need you to trust me. I'll explain everything to you when we're away from here," she said as she began pulling on Danielle's arm nervously. Danielle looked around no longer seeing Cade's car and looked back at Courtney nodding. They ran over to a yellow Camaro and Courtney hopped into the driver's seat, but as she did. Barricade's real form came to be shown. Danielle looked at him quizzical and then backed up.

"What the heck?..." She said softly and backed up against the wall, of the cafe. People around were screaming in terror and horror as they saw Barricade shifting from a normal police car into a massive 18 foot robot. Courtney was gently tossed out of the yellow, and black striped Camaro. Soon after Courtney was on the sidewalk safely the yellow and black striped Camaro shifted into a massive 17 foot tall robot as well, more people screamed out and most other cars screeched to a hault and the people occupying inside the cars ran.

Danielle noticed that the Camaro was more slender and well-proportioned than the Saleen police cruiser, the cruiser was mroe jagged, his head had spikes on it he had four eyes one on top of the other while the Camaro had only two, the Camaro had aqua marine blue eyes while the Mustang had crimson red eyes. Both had the doors on their backs, she guessed they were to symbolize wings or something. She also noticed that the Mustang was much broader than the Camaro. The Camaro's feet were looking to be more like feet while the Mustang had something on the top of it's feet she couldn't make out, all she heard was metal scraping against itself.

"Well well, Looks like I found you now, Bumblebee!" Barricade shouted at the yellow Camaro named Bumblebee. Courtney ran over to Danielle and hid behind her.

"Well, Danielle you now see my boyfriend's true form.." Courtney said. Danielle just looked at her as if she was still dreaming. Danielle turned back staring up at the two massive robots and just stood there, thinking she was still in bed dreaming or just having a long day dream.

"Time to put...this bad man to sleep...For good!" Bumblebee shouted through his radio, Barricade merely laughed, reaching for his rear tires that were resting on his shoulders. Once he had one in hand, it just spilt in half letting spikes come out of it. Bumblebee's left hand had already changed into a gun, and charged up. Barricade shouted in their native language and started to fight Bumblebee.

"C-Courtney...Is this some alien fight...?" Danielle asked a bit worried and scared at the same time. Courtney nodded quickly after saying "Yeah" and pulled Danielle to a safe zone while they both watched the massive robots duel it out. Bumblebee knocked Barricade into a building, aiming his gun level to Barricade's face. Barricade looked right into the bright blue aura that was glowing from inside the gun, chuckled and looked at Bumblebee.

"Go on Bee. Haha. You would make a _Fine _Decepticon if you offline me..." Barricade said huskily and laughed out. Bumblebee merely growled and charged his gun. Barricade looked back into the charging weapon and sighed an admitted fate, but he and Bumblebee heard something they never would have heard.

"STOP!" Danielle shouted, causing Bumblebee to lose focus on Barricade, Barricade stood, and looked over to the familiar voice and saw Danielle. He punched Bumblebee in the stomach and walked over to Danielle, kneeling down to her. He leaned in close and examined her closely, then noticed that it was her. Danielle whimpered at the sight of this massive robot in front of her, she desperately wanted to run away, scream, or do something. All Danielle did was just stand there looking back into Barricade's four optics.

"D-Danielle?" He asked still using that baritone voice he had found on the internet. Danielle nearly passed out seeing him close up, but just whimpered and nodded slowly.

"Yes...b-b-but who are you?" She asked worried and scared, Barricade was shocked that she did not just run away, or just pass out. But he'd rather look into that later on.

" Danielle. Its me..Officer Cadence.." Before Barricade could finish, Bumblebee got up and grabbed Barricade by the back and tossed him several feet. Then grabed Courtney, he almost had Danielle but was shot dead on in the shoulder causing him to transform and abandon Danielle, Barricade took that moment to transform and activate his "human form" and run up to the shaken Danielle. "Danielle?! Are you ok?" He asked as he stepped up to her.

" . . . . . " She just looked at him and backed up scared, she wanted to run and hide away in her house to call the real police. But she just backed up. "C-Cade? " She studdered and looked at him scared while she was trembling with pure fear. He nodded and gently pulled her into a small hug, holding her close. Danielle trembled and looked up into his muddish red eyes and let in a shaky breath. She buried her face into his chest and tried to calm down as best as she could.

"Yes, Danielle its me..I'm here." He said, softly stroking her auburn hair. She looked at him still uncertain of what just happened. Danielle hugged him close and tight, actually shocking Barricade in the action. He hesitated for a moment not sure or what to do, his mind made up and he hugged her back. "Hush it's ok your safe." He said softly. Danielle looked up at him, straight in the eyes.

"Was...that really what you.." She was cut off by him.

"What I look like? Sadly...yes...That is my real form. This one you are seeing is merely a hologram. But It's a form that my kind uses to interact with your kind." He said finally, wanting to tell her the truth.

"So..then you're an alien?" She asked looking up at him, gently placing a hand on his cheek, his head unconsciously rolled into it and sighed.

"You can call me that. But, I'm not sure what you know from or about me, all I can really tell you is that I'm not a "Good guy" I'm the "Bad guy" I'm in the aflication group known as the Decepticons. But let's take this somewhere private. I don't want anyone out here knowing what I really am,..ok?" He offered, looking at her. Danielle nodded as his real form drove up. (While no one was around) and opened the door. She slid into the passenger seat still shaken from what she just saw. Barricade jogged over and sat in. He put the car into drive and drove off to his home.

On the way up to Barricade's house, it was awkwardly quite, Danielle nor Barricade spoke. Barricade took a turn off after taking the highway route to his home. He pulled on to a back road, farm homes and small valleys shown. The sun was setting slowly as pink and orange colors shown while the sun set. Driving for about 6 hours Barricade stopped at a dirt road and pulled on to it. Danielle softly sighed and looked at the scene, noticing that on the way up to the house was a large valley, trees and a meadow was for the front yard. Going past it was a large mansion-like home. It seemed like a millionaire would buy or own the house, It was white with a balcony to the left side, black trim surrounding the doors and windows. Behind the house was a large lake, more trees surrounding the sides of the lake. Barricade parked his real form and looked over to Danielle.

"W-wow" Was all she could say, Barricade chuckled and patted her hand, he noticed that her face had flushed once again.

"Well...you ready to head in? You must be tired." He asked seeing that his internal sensors read 9 pm. Danielle looked over at him and nodded, he nodded back and unlocked the doors letting her out. She got out and looked around seeing hardly any contact to civilization. Barricade got out as well, walked over to her and took her hand. She looked at him and snuggled into his form, feeling safe even if she saw what he really looked like. Barricade let her in to his large home. Inside was a red paint design, pictures were on the walls of famous artists, just like Paul Cezanne, Marc Chagall, Edgar Degas, Andre Derain, and Paul Gauguin. Soon following normal pictures of landscape like mountains and waterfalls. Above the front door was a large chandiler, made of crystals and gold trim. Barricade softly sighed still holding Danielle's hand, he escorted her over to the couch and sat her down.

After a few hours of discussing what Barricade really was, Danielle accepted the fact that she now knew her life had changed. She sat there with Barricade, tired. Barricade looked at her as she layed down on the couch, comfortable with him, to where she had fallen asleep in his lap. He smiled mentally and a bit visably. Barricade gently picked her up bridal style and walked up the winding stair case, turned to the right and walked down the long hall, and into a guest bedroom. (Like he needed so many since he lived alone) He opened a door to an already-made bedroom, walked over and moved the blankets and laid Danielle down into the bed. He looked her over as she slept softly, pulled the covers over her and leaned, down kissing her forehead.

"Sleep well my love...for you are mine and mine alone, no one can have you" He spoke softly and walked to the door, looked back, smiled and turned out the light. He shut the door but left it opened a little so some light could be let in. He walked into his bedroom and sighed. Once he was in, he sat on the bed, soon laying down and falling asleep.

~~To be continued~~


	3. Life Changes

Chapter 3: Life Changes.

Danielle had woken up early the next morning and looked around to find that Barricade was gone. She sat up, stretched, and looked around the room she was in. Once she stood she started to walk to the door, Danielle walked down the long hall she looked into one of the rooms and noticed it was Barricade's. She stepped in and saw that he was not in the room. She noticed the room was very neat, clean, and very précised. Around inside Barricade's room were pictures of when he became a "cop" on earth, next to the picture was another picture, but this one was of his home planet named Cyberton. Danielle looked at the picture and noticed that it wasn't like earth, it was more metal looking, along with looking very dark. She walked over to the bed, noticed that around the bed was in a different color then the rest of the room, (which was red ), but around the bed was a royal blue almost navy looking. Danielle traced a gentle finger over the bed spread too surprised to believe what she was seeing.

_"Wow, and here I thought a huge robot would be very sloppy. I guess I was wrong." _ Danielle thought to herself. She made her journey out of the room and downstairs. Before she made it fully down the stairs, she saw Barricade on the floor, she wanted to run over to him but then she saw that he was working out. Danielle sighed in relief, walked down the rest of the stairs to greet Barricade. Barricade didn't notice Danielle walking towards him and kept working out.

" 103..104..105..106..107..108..109..110." Barricade grunted, stopped at hearing a creak in the floor and looked up to see Danielle with a small blush on her face. He looked at her, then at him and noticed that he was shirtless. He chuckled and stood, reached over to the couch, grabbed his towel and dabbed himself off. Danielle just stood there, looked to the side and waited 'till he was covered. Barricade walked over to the chair, fixed his shorts and grabbed his shirt. Once his shirt was on he turned to greet the somewhat shy Danielle. "Um. Heh. Morning." He spoke as he walked up to her.

"...Eh, Good morning Barricade." Danielle spoke, as she turned back to face him. She smiled to him, Barricade nodded to her and walked up to her. Danielle could only blush a little after what she had just witnessed

"I hope you slept well, since you did have alot shown and told to you yesterday." He looked at her gently placing a hand on her shoulder. " I wish I could stay here with you longer, but as a police officer I still have my duties to fill. I will be back around twelve in the afternoon." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Danielle looked up at him and nodded, he smiled again and started to walk upstairs. Danielle walked over to the couch, sat down and wondered if what she saw was only a dream. She pinched herself, noted that it was not and just smiled. Danielle leaned back agianst the back of the couch and waited. After five minutes Barricade came back downstairs cleaned up, but he was struggling with his tie for a few. Danielle looked over and raised a eyebrow.

"Need help there 'Cade?" She offered and stood up walking over to him. He looked at her and nodded. Slightly embarrassed.

"Eh, Hehe. Yea I guess I do." He chuckled a little and looked at her. Danielle looked at him, smiled, walked up to him. She looked up at him, as she fixed his tie, and Barricade looked back. "Well this is rather embarrassing. Oh well." He spoke softly, and rested a hand on her left hip. Danielle blushed not speaking a word and continued what she was doing. Once she was done she looked up at him, then realized how close she was to him.

"Well at least you look good. Your tie is done." She spoke and placed it back in its proper place and slid a her hand down his chest and looked at his badge, traced it and looked up at him again. Her face was slightly flushed again as she looked at him, Barricade smiled and pulled her closer. Danielle looked at his hand on her hip, looked up at him, and placed a hand on his right shoulder. Barricade smiled and leaned down closer to her.

"Thanks, you know what you're doing." He spoke softly, looking at her in her eyes. Danielle smiled softly and nodded. "I'll be home as soon as I can ok?" Danielle nodded at the question asked. Barricade smiled, pulled her in closer, closing all gaps between them. Danielle blushed more. It seemed as if time has stopped for them, just looking as if everything stopped moving, but only left them to move. Danielle looked up at him not sure what he was doing and then realized it, she blushed deeply and looked up at him.

"Barricade," she said as he pulled her in closer. He had never looked away but he nodded a confirmation he was listening, "I like when you say my full name…" he smiled."When anyone else say it… It's just not the same." Barricade looked at her, smiled and leaned down to her.

"Because you are mine," he said with a smile his lips dangerously close to hers, "You just don't realize that...I love you." With that his lips crashed down on hers ( but it was more of a gentle kiss) and he pulled her close. His internal sensors in his true form said that he had eight minutes to leave the house, but he didn't want to let her go yet. He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt her suddenly kiss him back and wrap her arms around him. Less than six minutes. He pulled away from her regretfully and she saw his eyes a brighter red than she had ever seen. " I will be back soon, like I said before." Danielle nodded, Barricade saw that she was happy for what had just happened. She smiled and kissed his cheek. (which left him a little speechless) He blinked and smiled at her.

"Be safe, for me Barricade. If something happened to you...I don't know what I would do." She said as she snuggled into his chest. He smiled, nodded and rubbed her back. He pulled back and smiled at her.

" Don't worry I will. Just for you." He smiled and headed for the door. Danielle smiled again and nodded to him. With that Barricade left, walked out to his real form, opened the door and sat in his real form. _" Guess I will have to get used to using this form more often." _ He thought to himself as he turned the key, pulled it into reverse and pulled out of the long driveway. Danielle watched him as she stood at the door, once he was gone she closed the door, sighed happily not sure what happened but she knew it was real. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

Danielle knew her life had changed, but she didn't realize how fast it had. It was only a good twenty four hours ago where she was a normal waitress at a cafe, with a normal life. Until now, it had been forty-eight hours her life had changed, she had met someone she never thought she'd meet. But now Barricade was keeping one thing from her. She was in the middle of a war between Autobots and Decepticons, Danielle was not informed of any of this. ( But most of that is meant for a different story and chapter)

Barricade did know that he did have to tell her that she was now in grave danger now that she was with him. He knew that his life and her's were in danger, he was not sure when his lord will catch on to this and his actions. He had missed several of his scouting missions and more fights. Barricade knew his punishment would be severe, all Barricade focused on was Danielle; he knew that he had to keep her safe and out of danger. His whole frame shook as he thought of the outcomes that will be reviled. Barricade turned into the station and started his long day's work as a officer.

Danielle sat inside Barricade's home, and explored the whole house making sure she was alone. (and making sure she knew were to go.) After a few hours she fell asleep yet again on the couch curled up into a small ball and slept soundly, but dreamt of that moment of her kiss with Barricade.

Both their worlds will change; Barricade has his challenges ahead of him, as a cop, and a Decepticon warrior. Danielle, she will have no clue to what will happen to her or Barricade. All Danielle was aware of is that she had fallen in love with a robot named Barricade and that he was a Decepticon warrior, scout, shock trooper and the best scout there was on the Decepticon forces. She also knew that he was married before he came to earth back on his home planet Cybertron, but she was killed during the beginning of the war, he came down to earth on a mission to find a valuable piece to the war, called the Allspark. That was all Danielle knew on Barricade, all she did not know was all the secretes he was holding back. Barricade wanted his personal life safe and kept secret. but soon all of that will be revealed.

~~~To Be continued~~~


	4. Deceiving conversations

Chapter 4: Deceiving conversations.

Barricade had come back inside his office and saw that his boss was inside looking around. Barricade's "Boss" was an old man, salt and pepper hair along with a belly to show that back in his days he loved doughnuts. His boss turned and saw that Barricade was there standing in the door way. They both stared for a moment letting out an eerie pause go through. Barricade thought he was in some sort of trouble and waited, just smelling his bosses pepermint colonge. It was odd being inside his own office with his own boss there, even though his boss was human, he had to show some respect. Still looking Barricade looked over to his left and dimmed the lights, the white paint on the walls were just to much for him to bare.

"Ah, Officer Cadence. I need to speak with you, please have a seat". His boss said with a old voice sounding like Adam Sandler, soon having a seat behind Barricade's desk. Barricade walked in after shutting the door and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He looked at his boss and noticed that his face was worried over something. But Barricade didn't have a care in the world to know.

"May I ask what the problem is sir?" Barricade asked in a calm tone, but appropriate for him to speak. He kept eye contact with him the whole time.

"Well, as you know your job here is to arrest and sustain criminals, well I got this in my mail this morning." He tossed down a envelope with a ripped up picture inside along with a note. Barricade picked it up and read the note seeing that it was from his one criminals' wife he had arrested back before he met Danielle, he looked at the picture and saw a happy family, then behind that one, a picture of the criminal in a hospital bed with a broken leg and arm with a not-so-happy look on his face.

"Officer Cadence, if this keeps happening to the people you arrest you _will_ be fired, that badge you wear along with your uniform shows you protect this city. Not hurt people while doing so, unless provoked to do so which in that case you call for backup and not go out about doing your thing. Do you understand me?" His boss questioned.

"Yes sir..I understand fully..." Barricade set the pictures down in front of his boss and looked at him, soon seeing his boss rise he rose up. They came to a nodded agreement to show that Barricade won't put another criminal in the hospital. Barricade led his boss out of his office and shut the door after he left. An agitated sigh came from Barricade as he sat down behind his desk. He looked around his office, unlike the other officers who worked in the station their offices would have pictures all over their offices, Barricade had nothing but his picture of him when he "became" a cop on earth, his certificate on his wall far in front on the other side of the wall, then Barricade looked to his desk at his laptop, coffee cup and his cellphone. His walls were the normal pale white and showed little design, after all he really didn't see the need to decorate his office. He picked up his cellphone after it rang and answered. Only to be met with his Lord Megatron's raspy and jungle cat voice on the other end.

"Barricade...Where in primus pit are you?! You have missed your missions and have failed to report back to me!" Megatron shouted over the line, Barricade mentally cursed himself, visibly winced at the loudness of Megatron's voice and replied simply.

"I'm sorry my lord, I was caught up in some other matters...It seems like the Autobots have gotten more aware of my signals and awareness of my being here on this waste planet. My reports will be to you soon, they will be sent to you over commlink." He stated in his normal electronic voice, looking out the window of his office.

"Very well...Barricade, your the best the Decepticons have, if you fail this you _will_ be punished severly, now head that warning, take consideration in what I say."

"Yes my lord. Barricade out". He hung up with a groan afterwards. "Why is it that he had my aft sent here...ugh." He talked to himself.

After a few hours Barricade left the station. His internal sensors read that he had 3 hours to be home with his new found love for a fleshling, He drove down the highway listening to his songs that he had burned from his data-pad back at the Decepticon base. Once Barricade made his left onto a long dirt road, he just drove up the hill bumping over many rocks and twigs. He transformed and looked out to the city of Nevada. He noticed that dusk was coming. The dusk was suffocating. The dim light from the setting sun proved a worthy halo for the mech that the yellow Autobot sought for Barricade had not known that he was followed by his enemy Bumblebee. For a moment, Bumblebee paused after transforming, standing at the foot of a hill to watch the one who had situated himself at the crest; an eerie, jagged silhouette wreathed in the blood red hues of the dying day.

There had always been something about Barricade that had unnerved the Camaro. He was not afraid of the Mustang, hardly; the smaller Autobot had courage that most faction leaders lacked, and there was no situation in existence in which Bumblebee would not lay down his life for his cause. Perhaps it was the notion that his self-appointed nemesis was much the same. Knowing that Barricade was alone, Bumblebee eased forward, scaling the hill slowly, and none too stealthily. He made no effort to quiet his heavy footsteps; the last thing he wished to do was creep up on a very paranoid Decepticon. The slight change in the Barricade's stance told the Autobot that his presence was known.

"What do you want?" Barricade spoke out not wanting to have a conversation. Bumblebee visibly winced. The voice. The sharp, grating intones laden so heavy with hatred caused his dermosensors to keen and shiver, sending a shudder over Bumblebee's hide. That's what it was. That _hatred_. The sheer and utter loathing that Barricade was capable of, that was what made the Camaro nervous. Bumblebee had never been reviled so completely, so deeply, before.

"To talk," the yellow ventured, staying out of reach of the black. Barricade turned his helm, quadoptics glinting reddish yellow as they focused their spiteful gaze upon the Autobot.

"Your time for words is long past and you know it Bee" Barricade narrowed his optics at Bumblebee. The black-striped Camaro made a sound into clearing his throat, his still unreliable and tinny-sounding voice processor acting up and cutting out.

"I know," he replied softly. "I didn't come here to reconcile. What's been done can't be undone. I understand that." Bumblebee looked at Barricade, still brave enough to stand straight enough to show to Barricade he was not afraid of him.

Barricade seemed to roll his optic sensors. Damned Autobot sentimentality. It irked him so. "Get to the point and leave, Autobot." He spoke clearly irritated over the presence of Bumblebee.

"...Why...Why did you run off with that human...I seen you with her.." Bumblebee spoke out finally.

"That, my dear bug, is none of your business." Barricade spoke out in a stern voice.

"Oh, I believe it is my business Barricade. She is human, and for all I know you want her, so you can _hand_ her over to Megatron and have him kill her am I wrong?"

"Yes. Now...Time for me to finish something.." He charged Bumblebee, Bumblebee stanced knowing his fight was starting. Barricade and Bumblebee both fell to the ground with a loud thump causing dirt and more debris to fly and stir. Barricade chuckled and slashed Bumblebee's vocalizers causing purple like goo to fall making his oppnent shout in pain, not able Bumblebee punched Barricade right in the stomach plating causing him to fall back, giving Bumblebee enough time to stand and flee knowing if he doesn't get help quickly he would die. Barricade stood, transformed and headed home to Danielle not knowing if she was worried about him or not since his time was up he had been out long past his promised time he had made with Danielle, it was 1:12 in the afternoon.

~~~To be continued~~~


	5. Begning of Love

Chapter 5: Beginning of Love.

Barricade arrived home, seeing that the lights were still on he activated his human form and walked in seeing that Danielle was no were to be seen. _"...Ugh..Great where is she...I hope she didn't leave" _He thought to himself and continued to walk around soon stopping at the bottom of the steps hearing his shower running. He walked up the steps and leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door, he heard Danielle singing in the shower he chuckled softly and waited patiently enough until she came out. After a few minutes Barricade stood there into a deep thought not hearing the door click open silently as Danielle came out. Danielle looked over and almost screamed seeing him there, that caused Barricade to jump a little since he had falling into a deep thought about his talk with Bumblebee.

"CADE!". Danielle shouted and bent over to catch her breath, Barricade walked up to her and patted her back causing her to blush once again.

"Hmph, Sorry. I just got in and heard you in the shower...I didn't mean to scare you." He spoke softly with a small chuckle. Danielle looked at him and tackled him in a welcome home hug. He fell back with a shout of shock and looked up at Danielle who was smiling and still in a towel. She smiled down at him and giggled.

"I missed you..." She said happily while tracing his uniform seams. He smiled and placed a hand on her back causing her to blush a little darker. He took in a breath and smiled after figuring out her scent, she smelled like lilacs and roses, he looked at her and smiled more.

"Well. I missed you too." He spoke softly watching her hand venture up to his neck, then to his badge. He shivered a little as she traced the collar of his shirt, soon looking seeing her hand go down the base of his tie. She looked at him happily and stood up, pulling on his tie gently. Barricade stood up as he was pulled into another hug. His internal sensors in his real form shivered and heated a little not sure what she had planned.

Soon Barricade was drawn out of his thoughts feeling her hand slip his tie off a little then unbutton the top of his shirt. He looked at her, stopped her and chuckled pulling her into his embrace. Danielle squeaked and looked up at him, he smiled a little soon leaning down and kissing her deeply just like what he had done earlier that day. She blushed into the kiss soon kissing him back wrapping her arms around his neck after feeling his on her back. After a good amount of time after the kiss, they both looked into each other's eyes. Danielle smiled and pulled his hand gently urging him to follow her.

He did so, following her down the hall. _"What is she up to_?" He thought to himself and noticed she went into his room, he followed her soon feeling her gently hold him close. He looked down at her soon using his foot to close his door, after a minute and another heated kiss, Barricade found himself against the wall feeling Danielle take off his shirt. He smiled and picked her up and laid her onto his bed, looming over her he smiled happily and kissed her breifely. "Wanna play that game huh? Well then..." He smiled and kissed her deeply.

"Hehe, I guess I do want to play a small game." She happily sighed and knew that she would be claimed as Barricades. She giggled and turned out the lights knowing that tonight she would be Barricade's.

~~To Be Continued~~


	6. Soft Angels

Chapter 6: Soft Angles.

The whole night was writhed of moans and loud groans, but after all that the night was fully of peace and happyness. It was early in the morning around 5 am, Barricade rolled over to his back lightly with a soft breath; moving his hand over feeling nothing next to him in his large double king size bed. Breathing in deeply he pulled the blanket up over his shirtless form and fell back into a deep sleep. Nothing really happened through out the rest of that morning before his alarm went off, but durring the night was his moment, the moment to prove to his love that he cared for her no matter what. That night was his moment of making true love to his own new found lover. Only right after he had gotten off of work, he noticed Danielle was getting into the mood for him just by her rubbing his muscular chest. It just went on from there.

Back up to speed now with Barricade. He woke up again three hours later past 5 am to some sunlight hitting his muscular shirtless form. Sitting up a little in his bed he rubbed his head and blinked a little getting the tired out of him just enough so he could look around. Looking around his large room he flipped off the fan next to the bed and looked out at the city in the distance, Las Vegas, Nevada. His room was the normal for a adult human. A large bed, with nightstands next to it, TV accross the room and an AC unit in the wall. It was dull in color just a dim peach color and his bed was a different tone. Black colored sheets and a satin bed spread and blanket, velvit pillows lined the bed. Sitting up more Barricade swong his legs over the edge of the bed, the blanket staying around his waist as he looked out at the city, which was far out in the distance. Breathing int a little he took in the veiw and watched some birds fly around past his home. Looking to the side he heard his shower going and smiled lightly before looking at his clock. 8:01 am. Tempature 56 degrees. He sighed a little and looked over to the teddy bear on his night stand, smiling a little more he looked back up at the city and just enjoyed a little of the peace that was in the room. Reaching to his left he grabbed a tissue and wipped off his body from the excess seed from his body off his abs. Tossin' that in the trash he reached down and grabbed his boxer underwear and slipped them on before his Danielle came out.

Sighing to himself he couldnt help but feel happy, now that he got to prove his feelings to Danielle. Soon looking to a picture of his home back on Cybertron. Rubbing his head he smoothed out his hair as best as he could and just looked around in his room not moving from the bed. Cracking his neck a little he coughed slightly swallowing his siliva down the "wrong pipe" as humans call it and breathed stretching his arms up into the air above his head. Being tall, muscular and an officer of Las Vegas for the humans had it's benifits and downsides to it. Being a Decepticon wasn't too well either. Staying in his holoform was all the best he could do. Now with a job that gave him every opurtunity to find every bit of information he needed he was able to have the humans at his finger tips. Looking to the side he blinked hearing Danielle sing in the shower and just chuckled lightly to the sound of her voice. Primus Barricade loved Danielle more than ever, especally now that he got to know more about her, and knew he could never let her go. He loved her and she loved him. Sitting at the bed's edge he just sat there and waited for his lover to get done in the shower. He let his thoughts wander without realizing that Danielle had got out of the shower and walked up behind him. Soon he found out getting a hug from behind along with a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning~" Danielle purred into his ear, while rubbing his chest.

With a small smile and chuckle he held her hand a little and looked back at her, giving her nose a soft kiss.

"Good moring." He spoke softly, still a little sleepy from just having woken up. He smirked a little getting an idea, wrapping his arms around Danielle; he pulled her over his shoulder and into his lap. He only received a surprised squeak from the action he did along with a giggle.

"Really 'Cade?" She giggled before nuzzling her face into his chest and looking up at him; only to meet his ruby eyes with her blue eyes. Smiling she softly rubbed his five o'clock shadow on his face and looked up at him.

"Yes..." He spoke breathlessly and held her close lightly nuzzling into her neck, Danielle giggled a little and hugged him. Soon reciving a warm hug in response. Danielle didn't know why, but she was safe around Barricade, was it his kindness to her, or was it real love? She didnt know. Barricade sat there hugging her before looking back at her into her eyes before letting her go, Danielle soon smiled and got up and stretched a bit before walking over to her side of the bed and sat down to watch Barrricade stand.

"..Cade..." Danielle spoke shyly as she watched him walk over to his closet.

"Yes?" Cade spoke a bit as he fumbled through some of his clothing before grabbing a pair of black dress pants and a red button up shirt. He soon turned back to her and looked at her a bit.

"...H-have you ever wanted to be...a full human?" She asked now completely shy, and red in the face. She looked back at him as he turned around to her. She didnt know what to do at that moment, but she looked down a bit as he walked by her and into the bathroom before looking up hearing him.

"..I have, but I can't. Im not fully human. Plus, I would rather stay what I am; I have others of my kind who need me." He grabbed a towle and set it on the rail before looking at her. "I earned my stripes in this war, even before it. I dont want my leader to be dissapointed in me just because I want to be a human." With that he looked at her and smiled. "Though I would be happy if I was." He spoke before shutting the door and starting up the shower.

Danielle sat there in utter shock at his words before looking down and smiling a bit, he wanted to be a human. Though she knew why he had said those words, Barricade isn't human, he's just an alien who came to her planet to seek out the war that was going on before the world was created. Getting up she walked over to a mirror on the wall and combed her hair out a bit. Humming a little she thought on what to do for the day, she didn't have anything planned at all. Only one thing was getting her, a few weeks her friends. Megan and Courtney would be going to her place for a small party for Megan's graduation. Sighing she looked back at his room before walking around it and picking up their clothing from last night. Looking up she heard Barricade speak in his mother tounge, a bit before going silent, with her smile fading a bit she continued on cleaning while Barricade showered up.

After fifteen minutes Barricade came out of the bathroom all dressed up and shaved, looking around, Barricade didn't see Danielle in his room. Tilting his head a bit he soon turned and walked out of his room and headed downstairs. As he walked down the steps he soon stopped a bit as he heard Danielle on the phone. Breathing lightly he soon walked down fully before walking past Danielle and headed into the dining room to grab his sun glasses, though it was his house and he was around Danielle he didn't want to be caught without his glasses somewhere near him. Grabbing them from off the table he soon slipped them into his pocket and turned around to hear Danielle hang up the phone. Walking back to her he looked at her and saw that she was happy. Blinking his eyes a bit he walked up behind her and hugged her with a soft nuzzle to her neck.

"Who was that?" He asked lightly to her as he nuzzled into her neck a bit. Soon receiving a small nuzzle back in return from her.

"Just a friend." She spoke as she turned into his hold and hugged him taking in his scent. He always had that light scent of cherry blossoms with a slight hint of cranberry on him. He looked at her and rubbed her back softly as he placed his forehead to hers.

"Oh.." He spoke lightly as he looked into her eyes a bit and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before standing up straight.

"Yea..I have a party planned with my two close friends." She spoke to him as he kissed her cheek, soon she kissed his chin before suddenly feeling very short. Being only 5'8'' and Barricade being 6'7'' in his height, Danielle always wondered why males were always so taller then her. Smiling a bit she shook her head and walked past him and stopped a bit looking into his china cabenet seeing a glass angel holding a small child. Barricade looked at her as she walked away before he followed her as she stopped to look at the angel. Placing a hand on her shoulder before speaking.

"Thy angel will watch over thee, thou will learn what thy can do for thous' future." He spoke before looking at her as he noticed that she was looking at him in shock.

" I know that from somewhere..." She looked at him before looking at the angel. "Soft angels hold thy child, thous' mothers with look to the angels for thy's desteny." She spoke and finished it, Barricade smiled a little and held her close to him while humming softly to her.

-To be continued.


End file.
